Triste temps
by Tenshia31
Summary: Séquelle de "La vie est comme elle est" Petite idée qui a germé dans ma tête bien avant d'écrire la fic de base... Par contre, avis à tous, c'est une deathfic...


_**Triste temps**_

* * *

Auteur : Tenshia31

Genre : Séquelle de « La vie est comme elle est », **Deathfic**, OS, songfic, POV

Couple : 1+2+1, 3+4+3, 5+Sa+5, Hi+Ethan

Disclamers : Les personnages de Gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas :-(

Note : Les paroles écrites (entre « ... ») sont de Pep's. Le titre de la chanson : « Tristan »

* * *

_« Que le souvenir nous porte »_

* * *

** January 17, 205 A.C.**

Ils étaient là depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, mais _il_ restait prostré...

Il ne voulait pas bouger...

Il ne le pouvait pas...

Les trois jeunes hommes derrière lui, ses amis, étaient alors restés là, eux aussi.

En retrait, ils respectaient cette attente... _son_ attente...

Ils le soutiendraient dans cette épreuve difficile.

Au bout d'une heure, un des hommes tenta une énième approche.

Doucement, il se plaça aux côtés du jeune homme, puis posa une main sur son épaule.

_Heero, tu es prêt à y aller ?

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Comme les fois précédentes, il restait là, muet, à observer le sol.

Mais, contre toute attente, cette fois, il se retourna, les yeux emplis de larmes, vers son ami.

_... Tro...wa...

Ne sachant que dire, le-dit Trowa lui tendit les bras dans lesquelles il vint se réfugier.

C'était bel et bien les seuls mots qu'ils avaient prononcé depuis que c'était arrivé.

Les deux jeunes homme restant s'avancèrent à leur tour.

Eux aussi partageaient sa souffrance.

Et même si la situation était éprouvante pour eux aussi, ils seraient toujours là pour lui, comme ça avait toujours été le cas...

* * *

_**POV Trowa**_

Cinq ans...

Cinq ans qu'on s'était tous retrouvé...

On était heureux...

On vivait nos vies... ensemble...

Cela faisait cinq ans que Duo nous avait rejoint...

Nous vivions heureux tous les cinq...

On avait su retrouver nos vieilles habitudes.

Nous étions plus complices que jamais.

Heero et Duo s'étaient eux aussi enfin retrouvé.

En le regardant, on aurait pu croire que jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés.

Un seul de leur échange avait comblé le vide qui les avaient éloigné tant d'années.

_« Triste temps sur le Vercors,  
L'oiseau des neiges s'est envolé,  
Triste temps un ami encore,  
Que la dame blanche vient d'emporter »_

On était souvent retourné au chalet ensemble.

Ils nous rappelaient tant de bons souvenirs.

Sally et Wufei avait eu leur petite fille, Meiran.

Je me souviens comme Duo et Quatre adoraient jouer les « tontons-poules » avec elle.

En même temps, elle est tellement mignonne que personne ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à ce petite sourire, même pas Heero et moi.

On s'était ramolli avec le temps... et c'est tant mieux.

_« Maître des toits du monde, tu nous laissais souvent rêveur,  
Si jeune rentré dans la ronde, extra terrestre à tes heures, »_

Et on retournait sur les pistes, chaque année.

On aimait tant skié côté à côte.

On en oubliait les affaires du quotidien et on redevenait les enfants qu'on avait jamais réellement été...

On s'accordait un temps comme ça tous les deux mois, quand le temps le permettait...

Et ça nous faisait un bien fou.

_« Les hommes partis trop tôt, souvent sont les meilleurs,  
Tu seras à jamais placé en haut, hommage à toi petit surfeur, »_

Tout se passait si bien...

Alors pourquoi ça a du arriver ?

Maintenant, tout est fini...

Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant...

Il est parti et ne reviendra plus...

Étais-ce la fois de trop ?

_« Tu glisses, tu défies, tu tombes, tu voles,  
Les ailes sont dans ta tête sur cette montagne que tu frôles,  
Tu glisses, tu défies, tu tombes, tu voles,  
Les ailes sont dans ta tête sur cette montagne que tu frôles, »_

Sur les pistes, il se sentait volé, nous disait-il.

Il adorait ça, alors Heero le laissait faire...

On le regardait admiratif. Il faisait corps avec sa planche.

Ça le libérait, après tant d'années à s'être renfermé.

Et personne ne pouvait le lui reprochait.

Heero encore moins, qui s'en voulait encore de l'avoir fait tant souffrir...

_** Fin POV Trowa**_

* * *

_« Triste temps sur le Vercors,  
L'oiseau des neiges s'est envolé,  
Triste temps un ami encore,  
Que la dame blanche vient d'emporter »_

En cette après-midi pluvieuse, Heero s'était blotti dans les bras de Trowa, puis il l'avait regardé, droit dans les yeux... des yeux dont le lueur ne signifiait plus rien, mise à part la tristesse immense qu'il ressentait.

_Pour...quoi _lui_ ?

_Hee...ro...

Que répondre à ça ?

Personne avait la réponse...

Ce n'était pas normal... Mais la vie leur avait montré tellement de fois qu'elle pouvait être injuste.

_Pour... quoi, il a .. fait... ça... Je l'ai... mais tell...ement...

Heero se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le cercueil.

Des dizaines de fleurs y avaient été posé.

Il attarda son regard sur la plaque placée au dessus, et il y lut difficilement les lettres incrustées, à haute voix :

_« Du...o Max..wel...l, un ..a...ami... un... frè..re... un... ma...ri... No...us ne... t'ou...blie...rons jamais... »

Puis, il s'effondra.

_Tu n'a...vais pa...s le dr...oit.

Il tapa violemment les mains au sol.

Duo était bel et bien mort, et ça personne ne pourrait le changer.

_Pourquoi ?

Ce matin là, il s'était levé plus tôt. Après avoir embrassé silencieusement Heero, il était sorti sans un bruit...

Il n'avait pas voulu le réveillé, le sachant épuisé par son boulot.

Il avait laissé un mot à l'attention de tous : _« 'Suis parti glissé !;-)»_

Et pour une fois, il était parti sans eux...

La fois de trop ?

_« Y'a pas d'interdit, rien que des sensations,  
Il n'y a pas de vie sans risque, ce risque nous donne raison_

_O toi dame blanche dressée devant nous,  
Si belle, si injuste, si forte, »_

Pourquoi ?

Seul Duo savait la donner cette réponse...

Il avait besoin de se sentir vivre...

Il adorait ses sensations. Il en avait besoin. C'était dans sa nature.

L'adrénaline que ça lui procurait était vitale pour lui.

Ainsi, il se sentait fort...

Mais cette fois là, il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver plus fort que lui...

Comment aurait-il pu lutter ?

_« Tu resteras en nous, que le souvenir nous porte,  
Tu resteras en nous, que le souvenir nous porte, »_

Trowa s'accroupit afin qu'Heero se sente soutenu.

Une main sur son épaule, il fut vite rejoint par Quatre et Wufei, resté un peu en retrait.

Tous ensemble, ils réussiraient à survivre à cette épreuve.

« Plus petit qu'un sapin, mais égal de la dame blanche,  
Gravé à jamais sur nos chemins, à jamais sur nos planches, »

Quelques jours plus tard, Heero restait toujours prostré dans sa chambre.

Plusieurs fois par jou, il lui arrivait de descendre en trombe les escaliers, de regarder l'urne posé sur le buffet du salon et de remonter les escaliers, les épaules basses et le regard vide...

C'était comme si à chaque fois, il recouvrait le décès de Duo...

C'était comme s'il voulait vérifiait qu'il n'était pas tombé dans un mauvais cauchemar.

Mais non, le cauchemar était bel et bien réel... Malheureusement...

Il ne s'alimentait plus... Il ne lavait plus seul.

C'était Trowa qui s'occupait de lui dorénavant...

C'était lui aussi qui réussissait à le faire parler.

Il fallait qu'il extériorise...

Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé à le maintenir, tant Heero était prêt à démolir tout ce qui l'entourait ?

Combien de fois s'était-il levé en trombe, réveillé par Quatre, qui ressentait le mal-être d'Heero ?

Le soldat parfait n'était définitivement plus là ?

Duo l'avait fait fondre... définitivement...

_« Mes amis, séchons nos larmes,  
La rancœur ne change pas le drame, »_

* * *

**January 29, 205 A.C.**

_Heero ?

_Hn ?

_Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

_Que je voulais mourir... moi aussi...

_Heero, stop. Tu n'as pas le droit...

_Pour... quoi ? Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre...

_Et tu penses que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ?

_...

_Non et tu le sais très bien.

_« J'apporte la mort là où je me trouve », déclara Heero pour toute réponse.

Trowa le savait, c'était ce que Duo leur avait souvent dit.

_Et tu veux lui donner raison, alors que tu l'as toujours contredit quand il nous disait ça ?

_...

_Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça. Lui, il aurait voulu que tu vives pour toi et pour lui...

_Silence._

_Mais... moi, je voulais vivre avec lui, et non pour lui...

_Honore sa mémoire, comme il le mérite.

_Et si c'est pas ce que je veux. Il n'avait pas le droit... Il est parti sans me demander mon avis aprés tout...

_Heero, tu es injuste. Il ne voulait pas nous quitter, tu le sais très bien.

_Ça n'empêche qu'il est parti sans moi ce matin là...

_Silence._

Trowa regarda Heero qui s'est mis face à la fenêtre.

Les paroles dures qu'il pouvait dire ne reflétaient en rien son corps qui trahissait ses émotions.

Il était voûté, les mains serrées tellement fermement que les jointures en devenaient blanches.

Trowa s'approcha. Il posa une main sur son épaule et le força à se retourner.

Heero savait qu'il pouvait être lui devant son ami.

_Trowa, pourquoi?... Je lui en veux tellement si tu savais..., déclara Heero, une fois face à lui.

Ce dernier vit les larmes retenues et toute la pression qui s'était accumulée depuis la mort tragique de Duo.

Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras et le consola, comme il le put.

* * *

** Febuary 12, 205 A.C.**

_Heero ouvrit péniblement les yeux._

_Une fois sa vision nette, il observa les alentours. _

_Il était à l'extérieur, allongé dans la neige, au pied d'un pin majestueux._

_Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ?_

_Mécaniquement, il se leva et marcha._

_Les pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la neige. Et plus il avançait plus il s'enfonçait. Pourtant il continuait..._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait atteindre le sommet, à tout prix._

_Et puis il n'avait pas froid. Il se sentait juste épuisé..._

_Soudain, il se stoppa net._

_Il observa la silhouette face à lui._

_On aurait dit un ange... les cheveux volants autour d'elle_

__Duo..., osa t-il à peine prononcer._

_Oui, c'était bel et bien Duo, là, devant lui._

_Ne réfléchissant plus, il s'approcha, et lui sauta dessus._

_Il le serra comme jamais._

__Hey doucement Heechan !_

_Sa voix..._

_Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu..._

_Comme il lui avait manqué !_

__Mais comment... ?_

_Duo lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres._

__Chut..._

_Il mit son front contre le sien, et ils profitèrent tous deux de ce contact._

__Alors 'ro, pourquoi t'as mis dans de temps à venir !_

__Duo-kun, que fais-tu là ?_

__Et toi ?_

__Je... Je voulais te voir._

__Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?_

__Je... J'ai suivi mon... cœur..._

_Duo lui souri, comme s'il avait réussi à lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait._

__Oui, Heechan. Parce que même si je ne suis plus là, dit-il en pointant ses yeux cobalts du doigts, je resterais toujours là... (il pointa cette fois son cœur)... et là... (et sa tête)._

_Heero sembla ne pas comprendre._

__Mais tu seras touj..._

_Mais soudain, les propos de Duo prirent tout leur sens et lui remirent en mémoire la triste réalité._

_Duo était mort... et il était en train de rêver._

_Un rêve... si doux... si délicat... où il pouvait enfin retrouver l'amour de sa vie._

_Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes._

__Ah non, Hee-chan, on pleure pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire triste sur le visage._

__Mais... Duo... Pourquoi ?_

__Parce que je suis un jeune fou... qui n'avait conscience de rien, mis à part de ton amour._

__Tu n'avais pas le droit..._

__'Ro, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas... je ne voulais pas partir... _

__Alors pourquoi ?_

__Parce que j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi, lui répondit-il simplement._

__Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi..._

_ Ne comprenant pas, Duo l'interrogea du regard._

__Ta mort._

__Non, Heero, tu n'as pas le droit..._

__Toi non, tu n'en avais pas le droit, et pourtant tu l'as fait..._

__Heechan, je suis désolé. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je voulais vivre à tes côtés pour toujours. Je voulais qu'on est une grande maison, avec un chien... Qu'on invite nos amis... Qu'on passe nos soirées d'hiver autour un feu de cheminée... Qu'on prépare nos vacances ensemble... … _

_ Il fit une pause, puis reprit._

__Qu'on puisse adopter... _

__Alors pourquoi ?_

__Je ne voulais pas partir... Quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était trop tard, j'ai pensé à toi... Uniquement à toi... _

__Alors je veux te rejoindre. Comment vivre sans oxygène ? Comment résister sans une bonne raison de le faire ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi..._

__Heero, toi tu respires encore ! Alors fais-le pour nous deux ! Je vivrai à travers toi._

__Duo, tu ne peux pas me demander ça, c'est trop dur._

__Je veux que tu te battes pour nous._

_Duo resserra sa prise autour du corps de son amant._

_Il l'embrassa comme jamais. Il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait... Et le fait d'être partie, ne changerait rien à ça !_

__Je serais toujours prêt de toi. Alors promet-le moi._

__Duo..._

__Promets !_

__Je te le promets..._

__Bien..._

__Mais, c'est moi qui suis désolé, si je n'avais cherché à te reconquérir, on n'en serais pas là... Tu serais vivant..._

__Si tu n'avais pas fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve, je serais mort de chagrin de ne pas être avec toi. Tu m'as permis de vivre ces dernières années de façon mémorable..._

__Mais..._

__I love you, Hee-Chan..., le coupa t-il._

__Aishiteru, Duo-kun..., lui répondit-il sans hésitation._

__Maintenant, rends-moi un dernier hommage et libére-moi... Libére-toi..._

_Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Duo l'embrassa une énième d'un baiser encore plus fougueux et passionné._

_Il était certain que Heero avait compris sa dernière volonté et c'était le principal._

_« Mais lançons-nous encore une fois,  
Pour l'amitié, la glisse, pour toi,  
Dernier hommage et dernière page,  
Partis trop tôt sont des plus sages,  
Prenons la piste une dernière fois,  
Pour l'amitié, la glisse, pour toi. »_

Heero ouvrit les yeux.

Instinctivement, il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Le dernier endroit que Duo avait touché.

Avait-il réellement rêvé ? Il sentait encore ses lèvres contre les siennes et son corps si proche du sien...

Peu importe, il écouterait ce que lui dicte son cœur et respecterait les dernières paroles de son ange.

Ainsi, le cœur plus léger, il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en silence.

Des brides de conversations lui parvenaient du salon.

Il surprit une conversation entre ses amis. C'était apparemment Trowa qui parlait.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher. C'est dur pour nous tous, mais Heero a besoin de nous, comme on a eu besoin de lui à un moment ou à un autre. On lui doit bien ça...

_Trowa, Duo est parti...

_Quatre..._ Le petit empathe avait lui aussi très mal vécu le décès de leur ami, mais en plus pour lui, il ressentait la douleur des autres.

C'est à ce moment qu'Heero se décida à entrer dans le salon.

Il put ainsi voir, Trowa qui avait du vouloir aller réconforter son petit arabe et s'était agenouillé face à lui, et avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux.

Wufei, quant à lui, se tourna vers lui à son entrée.

_Yuy...

Trowa s'écarta alors de Quatre et se redressa. Depuis la mort de Duo, ils avaient choisi d'éviter ces démonstrations d'affection en sa présence.

_Heero, tu vas bien ?

_Hn...

Tous le regardèrent, comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui...

Il se dirigea vers l'urne où les cendres de Duo avaient déposé.

Il la prit dans ses mains, et la caressa tendrement.

_Je te l'ai promis..., chuchota t-il pour lui même.

Puis, il se tourna vers ses anciens compagnons d'armes.

_Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

Sans comprendre pour autant, tous les trois acquiescèrent face à cette demande, sans hésitation.

* * *

**Febuary 13, 205 A.C.**

Raquettes aux pieds, les ex-pilotes gravissent la montagne.

Ils suivirent Heero pendant un long moment.

Lui seul pouvait trouver le bon endroit...

Soudain, il emprunta un petit sentier sur leur gauche, perdu entre les sapins.

Ils continuèrent d'y marcher une bonne heure, pour atterrir dans une vaste clairière.

_Ici...

Heero quitta son sac à dos.

Délicatement, il le posa par terre, pour l'ouvrir et en sortir une urne funéraire.

_Duo... _

_So_n Duo était là... dans cette petite boite.

Il lui avait demandé la liberté... Serait-il prêt à lui accepter jusqu'au bout ?

Il lui en avait tellement voulu de l'avoir laissé _seul_, face à sa tristesse.

Mais il l'aimait tellement aussi, et cette amour pouvait remporter toute les batailles.

Il retint difficilement les larmes qui commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

En se relevant, il fut déséquilibré et il vacilla pris par l'émotion. Mais il fut soutenu par Trowa.

_Ensemble si tu veux, lui proposa t-il.

_Non... Je le lui dois...

Il dévissa, alors, le couvercle de l'urne.

Dans un geste mécanique, il renversa le récipient. Les cendres de Duo se déversèrent alors, et volèrent au grès du vent...

_Je t'aimerais toujours, Duo-kun.

Tout en suivant les cendres virevoltant au vente, Heero vit au loin une silhouette, le mêm que celle qu'il avait vu dans son rêve la veille.

_Duo...

Il tressaillit, et faillit tomber une nouvelle fois. Mais les autres vinrent se joindre à lui et le soutinrent. Ensemble, ils finirent de verser les cendres de leur ami et amant.

_Nous ne t'oublierons jamais, prononça Wufei difficilement.

Heero vit alors la silhouette se détourner et partir vers la forêt.

Au fond de lui-même, il entendit résonner la voix de son amour, qui prononça un « Merci », ainsi qu'un ultime « Je t'aime »...

_Heero ?

_Hn...

_Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé à venir ici ?

_Silence..._

_Duo, se tournant vers Heero, un petit sourire sincère sur le visage.

Il pouvait le prendre pour un fou, mais c'était la vérité.

Il se sentait définitivement plus léger.

Duo l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout, et il le savait, ils s'aimeraient toute la vie et se retrouveraient un beau jour.

En attendant, il ferait tout pour lui rendre hommage. Il vivrait en son nom.

Finalement, cette montagne avait été l'endroit idéal pour disperser ses cendres

En s'éloignant du monde « civilisé », ils s'éloignaient de la normalité, eux qui n'en ont jamais fait réellement partie.

Et puis, c'était une Terre neutre, qui plaisait tant à Duo.

Une Terre vierge où quand la neige fond, la vie se renouvelle sans cesse...

* * *

_*** * * Owari * * * **_

* * *

Voilà, OS/séquelle clos(e) !

Bon pas tapé ! Pitié ! Oui, j'ai t...u...é Duo...

Mais cette histoire m'a inspiré :X

Enfin même si c'est une deathfic, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
